


second chances

by Niriiun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second chance was better than no chance at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! this is a commission for the lovely kktakoyaki on twitter! I feel bad because I spent so long trying to figure out how to write this fic, and I'm 110% sure I failed pretty badly ;v;
> 
> I've never watched arc v, so these characters were new to me, so I really hope I didn't mess them up too badly! I'm certain I messed up the general request so please forgive me

Yuya took a few steps down the sidewalk. His little bit of walking didn't last long, and he came to a quick halt. It was always hard, forcing himself to walk down it. The concrete led to a place he knew well. He'd spent much of his life there. Most of his memories of it were pretty good, but there was always the bitter tang of sadness in the back of his throat. Today, instead of following his normal routine and heading there, he turned away.

He was the prime age of twenty two now, and had achieved his goal of becoming a true entertainer. Yuya owned an apartment of his own. The man had a cat, three meals a day, and a generally peaceful life. But even will all of those little bits of happiness, Yuya still wasn't complete. Perhaps he was bitter at his own selfishness, but part of him new that wasn't true. It was _never_ true.

Why was he so bitter? Nearly three years prior, Akaba Reiji disappeared without a trace.

Their relationship had always been a little rocky. Bickering was common between them, but it was _always_ just that; bickering. Nothing ever turned serious enough to warrant a full disappearance. Reiji had never come back either, and the search party had been called off nearly two months after he vanished.

Yuya had searched himself, but every bit of scouring the internet and roaming the streets had turned up nothing. There wasn't a single thing he could do ... and maybe that was another reason why he was so upset about it all. After everything they'd been through, Reiji just _disappeared,_ and Yuya had been unable to find him. He was forced to return to his lifestyle.

Being forced to move on left a bitter feeling in his stomach.

Part of him still waited, staring at the door handle and hoping for the click of the handle turning. Such a luxury was never granted. Reiji never appeared, and yet whatever little bit of hope deep within him never seemed to go away. There was no note, no indication of his destination, _nothing._ Maybe Reiji had never really trusted him all along.

Yuya's sigh was heavy, and he turned away from the sidewalk. Normally he was so outgoing and ready to provide a laugh at any second, but this was something he'd been unable to escape from for years. He walked by the school, the building shining brightly in the sun, completely unfazed. Yuya wandered by the old cafe where he and Reiji had spent hours laughing and joking. The man even passed the spot they'd exchanged their first kiss, and his heart clenched a bit at the memory.

Someone ran into him suddenly, Yuya nearly knocking to the ground.

"Hey, be careful!" He called after them, but the stranger kept running. For a moment, he swore he heard something like "he's a monster!" before the person vanished around the corner.

Yuya's eyes scanned the street ahead but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. He took a few steps forward.

"I told you to deliver my car by exactly three."

Perhaps it was by chance he heard the voice, or maybe fate had decided _yes, today will be perfect._ Either way, he was currently cursing every name he could think of. That included Reiji's.

And that wasn't just because it _belonged_ to him or anything.

Something overcame him in that moment, and Yuya whipped around the corner with a bright lick of fire in his eyes. He had to confirm. He had to _see._ And everything drained from him as his suspicions were proved to be, in fact, correct.

Reiji hadn't changed much the last three years. His hair was the same strange shades of grey. He had a new pair of glasses, still red, and his face had an older look to it. The shocked expression was a change from his usual indifference. Part of him, deep down, enjoyed seeing it.

_"Yuya."_

"Reiji."

A moment of deafening silence hung between them. Yuya had imagined this moment many, many times. He imagined anger and shouting and tears, among other things. But none of that was happening; he felt like his entire body had gone stiff.

This only lasted a moment, however, and Yuya walked towards him. He stabbed his finger into Reiji's chest with an indescribable look. _"You have some nerve deciding to show back up here."_

The words weren't angry, however. Yuya actually sounded pretty tired. "No explanation, no note, no nothing. I knew you were an asshole but I didn't think you'd be cold-hearted enough to just _abandon_ me with no words. I thought I meant more than that."

Reiji sighed, Yuya able to feel the thrum of air through the man's chest. The taller man picked Yuya's hand from his chest and dropped it, dusting the area off like he'd somehow dirtied his suit. 

"Are you even going to answer me? Still no explanation?"

"Would you believe me if I came back to fix things?"

"Oh really? _Now_ you want to fix things?"

Reiji raised his hand and adjusted his glasses. "Is this what you want to hear? I was scared? I wasn't ready for a serious relationship? I wanted to travel more?"

Yuya couldn't even bring himself to speak.

"I should've spoken to you about it, yes. But I was scared and I didn't want to hurt you so I--"

"And _leaving me_ like you did wouldn't hurt me? I would've understood, Reiji!"

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Yuya felt his cheeks burning. Whether it was from embarrassment or the need to cry, he didn't know.

"I know what I did was wrong. That's why I'm here. I wanted to apologize to you, formally. I'm truly sorry for just vanishing like I did. I was scared, Yuya. Really." Those eyes, normally so cold, held a flicker of emotion within them. Yuya knew, deep down, Reiji was being genuine.

"Are you trying to say you want a second chance? I don't know if I can just accept that after what you did to me."

Reiji looked away, staring at the ground. "I'm not saying right away. I just moved back into town, and you're the only one I have a general connection with. I can start properly, just like last time, and apologize while also win your heart back again."

Everything about this whole encounter was strange. Yuya felt his heart racing. What should he say? What should he do?

 _My heart has always belonged to you._ He didn't say that though, and instead raised his gaze to stare intensely at Reiji. "I won't just accept you back, but I'm willing to let you try again. But if you abandon me again without explanation I will never speak to you again.

The other man lowered his head in acknowledgement. "Will you accompany me to that cafe we like so much? I want to explain things properly to start with. Please, Yuya?"

"I suppose that's fine with me."

Reiji smiled then, and Yuya's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time and part of him swelled in happiness.

"Thank you for the second chance, Yuya. I promise I won't mess it up this time."

Yuya nodded in response. He had no idea his day would go this way. The man was still hurting, and there was no way Reiji could just fix the damage he'd done in one date. But Yuya was willing to try. He still loved him after all.

Another new chapter in his life was about to start.


End file.
